Naruto
by Otsukami-san
Summary: Naruto otsukami, hanya dia dan sang kakak yang tersisa dari clan otsukami. Berpetualang untuk mencari kekuatan dan anggota peeragenya yang kelak akan membantunya memebalaskan dendam clannya, seperti apa perjalanan hidup sang tokoh ? Saya tulis semuanya disini.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

CTAR ...

DUARRRR.

"Kuso, hujannya lebat sekali." Gerutu seorang anak kecil berambut pirang spiky yang memakai pakaian hitam berkerah tinggi dan lengan panjang serta celana putih pendek dan sendal seperti di film film ninja. Dia saat ini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah toko, terlihat pakaianhitamnya sangat basah.

Saat ini sedang terjadi hujan yang sangat besar dengan beberapa kali suara petir. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang atau okaa-sama akan menceramahiku dengan ceramah panjangnya." Gumam anak yang tadi, diapun langsung berlari menembus lebatnya guyuran hujan yang jatuh dari lagit underworld.

Skiptime.

.

.

.

"Ha .. ha ... ha ... ha ... ha ... hampir sampai untung saja hujannya sudah mulai mengecil." Kata anak tadi sambil tetap berlari, tak terasa diapun sudah sampai didepan sebuah gerbang rumah yang sangat besar dengan lambang tiga tomoe di atas gerbangnya. Anak itupun segera membuka gerbang itu dan melaju ke arah mansion besar tadi.

Tapi saat dia sampai ,entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk. Tapi anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepis firasat yang dirasakannya dan segera membuka pintu. Setelah pintu besar itu terbuka hal pertama yang dilihatnya yaitu keadaan ruangan yang gelap dan sunyi.

'Kenapa sepi sekali? Biasanya para maid selalu berlalu lalang, dan mengapa rumah dibiarkan gelap begini? ' Batin anak itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang keadaan di mansionnya.

Diapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia menginjak sebuah cairan. Diapun berhenti berjalan tapi karena keadaan mansion yang sedang gelap dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia injak jadi dia lebih memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

Semakin dia melangkah perasaannya semakin tidak enak, "OKAA-SAMA ... OTOU-SAMA ... NEE-SAMA ..." anak itu berteriak untuk memanggil, tetapi meskipun dia berteriak dengan keras hanya kesunyian yang menjawab teriakannya, sampai

"NARUTO-KUN ..."

Sampai dia mendengar teriakan seorang wanita yang memanggilnya dan terdengar dari lantai atas, diapun segera berlari kearah sumber teriakan tadi dengan diliputi rasa gelisah dan khawatir. Beberapa kali dia tersandung karena kondisi mansion yang masih gelap kadang kadang terang karena petir di luar. Perasaannya semakin gelisah saat mendengar teriakan tadi, apakah sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpa keluarganya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Saat anak bernama naruto itu sampai di depan pintu yang dia yakini merupakan sumber dari teriakan tadi dia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan keras sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dengan dibarengi suara petir dan keadaan ruangan itu yang membuat naruto mematung.

"A..a..apa..ya..yang te..terjadi." Mata naruto melebar dengan pupil yang bergetar dan mengecil. Dia sangat syok. Lihat orang Kedua orang tuanya sedang tergeletak bersimbah darah diatas lantai.

"NARUTO-KUN."

Naruto langsung mengubah pandangannya ke arah kanan untuk melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah sepinggang yang sedang dihimpit seorang pria berbadan besar. Pakaian wanita yang dipakai hanya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja. Wanita itu memanggilnya dengan air mata yang mengalir, dan pria yang menghimpit wanita itu langsung menoleh kearah naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Saat itu juga nafas naruto jadi memberat dan matanya diliputi oleh emosi kebencian yang sangat kuat, yah naruto sekarang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yaitu saat ini keluarganya sedang dibantai habis habisan dan tinggal kakaknya yang masih selamat. Itulah yang ada dipikiran naruto.

"Kau." Geram naruto sambil menatap tajam pria berbadan besar tadi. "Ada apa bocah? Apa kau mau melihatku merobek keperawanan kakakmu? Atau kau juga mau merasakannya? Hahahaha baiklah akan kuberi kau bagian terakhir." Tanya pria itu dengan diakhiri tawa mengejek kearah naruto. Tapi seketika tawanya langsung berhenti dan dia merasa keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari keningnya saat ini.

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku akan ..." Mata biru penuh kebencian naruto mulai meredeup dan setelah menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menutu matanya. "menghabisimu." Lanjut naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan langsung membuka matanya yang telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe berwarna hitam.

ARGKKKKHHHHHH

dan seketika itu juga terdengar teriakan dari pria berbadan besar tadi saat sebuah benda yang berwarna hitam menembus dan memisahkan tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Sungguh itu adalah kejadian yang berlangsung kurang dari satu detik. Dan benda hitam itu mulai melebur dan jatuh kelantai seperti pasir.

Ya itu adalah kemampuan khusus naruto yaitu mengendalikan pasir, tapi pasir yang dia kendalikan sedikit berbeda dengan pasir biasanya, pasir itu lebih keras dan lebih kuat dari pasir pada umumnya. Dia sudah berlatih selama berbulan bulan untuk mengendalikan pasir itu dan sampai sekarang belum bisa dia kendalikan secara sempurna. Tapi saat ini dia baru saja mengendalikannya dengan baik secara tidak sadar.

Narutopun jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang memburu setelah menghilangkan pasirnya. Wanita berambut merah yang melihat adiknya dalam kondisi seperti itu segera menghampirinya walau dengan kondisi masih sama dan beberapa luka sayat ditubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun kau baik baik saja?" Ucap perempuan itu langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat wajah naruto yang tertunduk. Dan dia langsung tertegun melihat mata adiknya, mata yang khas dari clannya clan otsukami mata yang memiliki kekuatan hebat tapi meskipun memiliki kekuatan hebat anggota clan otsukami sangat membeci mata itu, mereka menyebut mata itu adalah anugrah untuk mereka yang terkutuk. Ya itulah mata terkutuk sharingan.

"Aku baik baik saja nee-sama, tapi okaa-sama dan otou-sama." Jawab naruto dengan lirih.

"Na ... ru..to, kus ... hai..na." ucap suara laki-laki yang terputus putus. Naruto dan kakaknya yang bernama kushina langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah tubuh sang ayah yang sedang menatap mereka.

"OTOU-SAMA." teriak mereka beruda dan segera menghampiri sang ayah.

"Otou-sama bertahanlah aku akan mencari bantuan." Ucap naruto dan ingin berdiri sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan menghentikan naruto untuk berdiri. "Ti ... dak per ... lu na ... ruto." ucap sang ayah. "Tapi otou-sama." Ucap naruto.

"Na ... ru..to. To..long mendengarkan..kan pesan .. ayah. Uhuk uhuk" ucap sang ayah yang langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. "TOU-SAMA." Panggil naruto dan kushina yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan ayah mereka. "Ingat ... lah ini baik ... baik naru ... to jaga ... lah ka ... kakmu da ... n kus ... hina ay ... ah ing ... di kau me. ..nemani dan ... dam ... pingi ad ... ikmu a..papun ja ... lan ya ... ng dia pi ... lih. " ucap sang ayah Sebelum akhirnya menutup mata untuk selama lamanya meninggalkan kedua putra putrinya yang diliputi kesedihan.

"Kenapa ini Harus terjadi? KENAPA .." teriak naruto yang meluapkan seluruh emosinya, mata sharingan milik narutopun bersinar dengan terang, dan tiga tomoe dimatanya langsung berubah menjadi bentuk seperti shuriken tapi hanya berkaki tiga yang lurus. Dan terlihat pasir hitam milik naruto mulai berkumpul menyelimuti tubuh naruto.

Kushina yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri adiknya untuk menenangkannya tapi pasir itu menghalanginya dan beberapa kali menyayat kulitnya. Tapi dengan sisa kekuatan demonicnya yang tinggal sedikit dia melilit tubuhnya sendiri dengan rantai berwarna emas. Setelah seluruh tubuh terlilit dia langsung menerobos pasir besi milik naruto dan tepat setelah dia menembus pasir itu rantainya langsung hancur dan dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dia pun menjatuhkan dirinya kearah naruto dan langsung memeluk sang adik.

"Tenanglah naruto-kun kau masih memiliki nee-sama." Ucap kushina selembut mungkin. "Nee-sama." Ucap naruto dengan lirih sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan yang keluar dengan sendirinya.

Tidak jauh dari naruto dan kushina terlihat sesosok misterius yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. "Siapa sangka anak itu akan membangkitkan sharingan, sungguh menakjubkan kekuatan pasir besi ditambah sharingan dia berpotensi untuk menjadi yang terkuat di masa depan." Gumam sosok itu yang langsung menghilang dari sana.

.

.

Skiptime.

.

.

Ke seokan harinya, terlihat disebuah kamar yang terdapat banyak sekali obor sebagai penerangan, disebuah kasur terlihat sosok naruto sedang tertidur pulas sampai akhirnya dia membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata biru yang sudah redup. Dia memandang sekeliling untuk mencari tahu dimana dia berada, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya.

"Nee-sama, obaa-sama, oji-sama." Gumam naruto saat melihat orang orang itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu naruto-kun ?" Tanya kushina yang sudah duduk di pinggir kasur naruto dan sedang mengelus rambut pirang sang adik. "Aku baik baik saja, tapi bagaimana aku bisa ada disini." Jawab dan tanya naruto.

"Kami yang membawamu kesini naruto-kun, setelah kejadian itu kushina menghubungi kami dan kami langsung pergi ketempat kalian, sampai aku menemukanmu dan kakakmu aku lalu membawa kalian ke istana phenex." Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang merupakan bibi naruto dan kushina sekaligus istri dari kepala clan phenex.

"Arigatou obaa-sama karena telah menolong kami." Ucap naruto. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagipula kalian adalah anak dari kakak istriku, dan aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang telah menimpa keluarga kalian." Ucap paman naruto yang menjabat sebagai kepala clan phenex. "Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih." Ucap naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh paman dan bibinya.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian yang menimpa clan otsukami, ternyata pembantaian tidak hanya terjadi kepada kedua orang tua naruto dan kushina tapi seluruh anggota keluarga otsukami dibantai habis dan hanya menyisakan kushina, naruto, dan luna (oc) istri kepala clan phenex. Dan kejadian pembantaian ini sudah diberitakan secara luas di underworld. Bahkan mungkin berita ini akan sampai ke fraksi lain mengingat clan otsukami adalah clan yang sangat dihormati oleh fraksi iblis ataupun fraksi lainnya.

Clan otsukami disebut sebagai clan yang istimewa, kekuatan sesungguhnya dari clan ini sangat diluar nalar, bahkan banyak yang mengatakan mereka adalah yang terkuat di fraksi iblis, tapi ada satu kekuatan istimewa dari clan ini yang sampai beberapa generasi tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang menjadikan seorang otsukami sebagai otsukami sejati, kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh para leluhur mereka, kekuatan melegenda yang ditakuti fraksi fraksi lain.

Saatn ini terlihat naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di taman belakang mansion milik clan phenex. Sepertinya dia saat ini sedang merenungkan sesuatu sampai sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seorang perempuan seumurannya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang dengan mata berwarna ungu, dia juga memiliki badan profosional di umurnya yang masih dua belas tahun. Dibalut dengan pakaian khas seorang maid (bayangkan saja pakaian maidnya grayfia).

Wanita itupun mendekati naruto lalu menepuk pundaknya, "naruto-sama." Ucap gadis itu. Narutopun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya dan memanggil namanya, "ah yubelluna, ada apa ?" Tanya naruto pada gadis yang memanggilnya barusan yang ternyata dia adalah yubelluna, salah satu maid di keluarga phenex. "Anda dipanggil oleh lady phenex untuk segera masuk kedalam." Jawab yubelluna memberi tahukan maksud kedatangannya. "Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu ayo." Ucap naruto yang mulai beranjak dari taman itu untuk masuk kembali kedalam mansion.

Selama diperjalanan naruto dan yubelluna terus membicarakan banyak hal terutama yubelluna yang terus bertanya ini itu kepada naruto. Sedangkan naruto hanya menjawab apa yang di tanyakan oleh gadis yang berjalan disampingnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam mansion dan saat didalam naruto bisa melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang mengobrol bersama kushina dan bibi serta pamannya.

"Kalian. Jadi kalian selamat dari kejadian waktu itu ?" Tanya naruto kaget saat melihat mereka berdua berdiri dihadapannya, "ya kami saat itu sedang menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh minato-sama, kami juga sudah mendengar semuanya dari kushina-sama, dan sesuai amanat yang diberikan minato-sama kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya kami diharuskan untuk melayani dan melindungi anda. Jadi reinkarnasilah kami menjadi rook dan knight peerage anda." Ucap salah satu orang itu sambil berlutut dihadapan naruto diikuti orang yang satunya lagi ikut berlutu juga. "Kami bersumpah akan melindungi dan membantu anda." Ucap orang satunya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kalian akan berada dalam peerageku jadi bantulah aku." Ucap naruto yang dibalas anggukan kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

haah akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga, chapter ini wordnya sengaja sedikit karena baru tahap awal. Dan untuk kedua bidak naruto apakah ada yang bisa jawab siapa mereka ? Cluenya mereka berposisi sebagai rook dan knight, mereka awalnya bidak milik minato jadi kekuatan mereka pasti sangatlah kuat.

Ok itu saja selamat malam.


	2. Chapter 2

BAB 2: Pelatihan bagian I

.

.

.

.

.

.

Story start.

.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berbaringlah disana aku akan memulai pereinkarnasiannya." Ucap naruto yang dituruti oleh kedua orang itu. Narutopun memulai pereinkarnasiannya yang hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari lima menit. "Selesai, kuharap kalian mau menuruti perkataanku dan mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi dan apapun jalan yang kupilih, karena kalian sudah menjadi orang yang kupercayai dari dulu guy, be." Ucap naruto pada dua orang tadi yaitu pria yang berposisi rook yaitu guy dan killer be yang berposisi sebagai knight. "Tenang saja kami akan selalu mengikutimu." Ucap laki-laki yang bernama bee dengan guy yang hanya memberi anggukan. "Lalu apa yang akan Anda lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya bee pada naruto. "aku akan berlatih terlebih dahulu untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku mengontrol pasir besi. Karena dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang belum bisa ku kendaliakan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya aku bertarung dalam pertarungan nyata." Ucap naruto. "Kau pasti akan kalah dengan cepat." Jawab guy. "Ya seperti itulah ." Ucap naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang diruangan yang tadi digunakan untuk mereinkarnasi bee dan guy sekarang hanya menyisakan tiga orang saja, yaitu guy, naruto, dan killer bee. Sedangkan Yang lain sudah pergi untuk mengurus urusan mereka masing-masing. Kepada guy dan bee naruto menanyakan banyak hal tentang apa yang harus kita lakuakan dalam pertarungan yang sesungguhnya, guy pun memberikan seluruh yang dia tahu begitupun dengan be. "Guy aku ingin kau melatihku menguasai taijutsu." Ucap naruto tiba-tiba kepada guy. "Tapi apakah bukankah kau ingin terbelih dahulu melatih kontrol pasirmu ?" Tanya guy yang merasa heran dengan naruto yang menurutnya sedikit pinplan. "Mengontrol pasir ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, jika aku bertarung dengan orang yang kuat saat ini dan kau pasti sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku." Jawab naruto.

"Kamu akan mati dengan cepat." Ucap bee setelah mengerti akhir seperti apa yang naruto maksudkan. "Betul sekali lagi pula dengan taijutsu aku bisa bertambah kuat lagi untuk mencari dalang dibalik pembantaian clanku, aku bersumpah atas nama anggota keluarga klan otsukami kalau aku akan menghabisi orang yang sudah membantai clanku." Ucap naruto dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan dengan be dan guy mereka lebih memilih diam karena mereka tahu tuannya yang baru ini masih dalam kondisi berduka, mereka tahu memang tidak mudah bahkan sangat sulit untuk melupakan dan memaafkan seseorang yang telah membunuh keluarga kita sendiri.

"Jadi kapan kita akan memulai latihannya?" Tanya guy pada naruto. "Besok, kita akan memulai latihannya besok." Jawab naruto.

Setelah perbincangan dengan guy dan bee selesai, naruto memutuskan untuk berkeliling mansion terlebih dahulu. Dan secara tidak sengaja naruto melihat yubelluna sedang berada di taman yang terletak di belakang mansion. Dia terlihat sedang bersedih, melihat itu naruto memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei." Sapa naruto setelah berada di samping gadis itu. Yubelluna yang mendengar suara itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara dan melihat naruto yang saat ini menggunakan baju kaos hitam ketat bertangan panjang dilengkapi celana hitam panjang dan sepatu ninja warna hitam sedang berdiri disampingnya. Yubellunapun menggeser tubuhnya agar naruto bisa duduk.

Narutopun duduk disamping yubelluna dan menengok kan kearah gadis berambut ungu kehitaman itu. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedang bersedih?" Tanya naruto langsung pada intinya. Yubellunapun kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan naruto. "Setelah mendengar kejadian yang menimpa Anda saya jadi ingat kembali orang tua saya." Ucap yubelluna dengan tatapan sendu. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu?" Mendengar itu naruto jadi ingin lebih tahu tentang gadis yang menjadi pelayan di mansion bibinya ini. "Mereka terbunuh oleh orang-orang yang tidak kukenal beberapa tahun lalu, dan kau tahu sangat sakit melihat mereka mati didepan mataku." Ucap yubelluna dengan aliran air mata di pipi putihnya, "dan sekarang aku sudah tidak memeiliki keluarga lagi hanya tempat ini satu satunya tempat berlindungku." Ucap yubelluna dengan penuh kesedihan.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana naruto merengkuh tubuh bergetar yubelluna ke pelukannya, "tenang saja kau tidak akan sedirian lagi, karena aku siap menjadi tempat berlindungmu." Ucap naruto secara tidak sadar, "be..benarkah?" Tanya yubelluna langsung menatap mata naruto dan dibalas sebuah anggukan. Yubellunapun menjatuhkan Kembali kepalanya ke pelukan naruto. Sekarang dia percaya bahwa yang dikatakan oleh lady phenex tentang naruto itu benar, kalau sebenarnya naruto adalah anak yang baik tapi tertutupi oleh sikap tidak pedulinya. "Arigatou." Ucap lirih yubelluna. "Sama sama." Balas naruto.

"Oh ya kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau masuk kedalam jajaran peerageku?" Tanya naruto secara tiba-tiba kepada yubelluna, diapun berpikir apa yang naruto katakan hanya untuk menariknya sebagai salah satu pelengkap peeragenya. Tapi dia buang jauh jauh pikiran itu dan percaya itu bukan maksud naruto, lagipula tidak ada ruginya menjadi budak dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Setalah berpikir yubellunapun menyanggupi permintaan naruto dan tanpa menunggu lama naruto menggunakan bidak ratu untuk mereinkarnasi yubelluna kedalam peeragenya.

Setelah pereinkarnasian itu selesai naruto membawa yubelluna untuk membahasnya ke paman dan bibi naruto. Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya naruto dan yubelluna bertemu dengan paman dan bibi naruto. "Ojii-sama." Panggil naruto ke lord clan phenex (jika ada yang tahu nama dari ibu dan ayah ravel beri tahu saya ya). "Oh, naruto ya. Ada apa?" Lord phenexpun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang tadi membaca koran menjadi kearah keponakannya.

"Aku minta ijin mencabut yubelluna sebagai maid di clan ini karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi bagian peerageku." Sudah kebiasaan naruto yang suka langsung keinti pembicaraan dia tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa basi. "Begitu ya, apa boleh buat lagi pula kau sudah mereinkarnasinya kan? Jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun karena yubelluna sudah berada di bawah perlindunganmu." Ucap lord phenex dengan nada kalem Seperti biasa. "Maafkan saya karena tidak meminta ijin dari Anda terlebih dahulu lord phenex-sama." Ucap yubelluna sambil membungkukan badannya. "Yah jangan terlalu dipikirkan yubelluna, karena kau menjadi bagian dari peerage keponakanku bukan jadi peerage orang lain jadi itu tidak masalah." Balas ketua clan phenex itu.

"Jadi sekarang kamu sudah punya tiga anggota peerage ya, naruto-kun?" Tanya lady phenex yang baru saja datang dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat. "Ya begitulah obaa-sama, tapi sevenarnya aku memiliki satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi bagian dari peerageku." Ucap naruto yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh di clan phenex, lord phenex yang baru saja membaca dua kalimat dari koran yang dia pegang langsung menatap naruto. "Benarkah, tolong katakan siapa dia?" Tanya lord phenex yang merasa penasaran dengan orang itu. "Aku juga penasaran, apa dia seorang iblis murni seperti yubelluna-chan?" Tanya lady phenex yang juga merasa penasaran. "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu siapa namanya, dan untuk ras dia berasal dari ras yang berbeda, satu hal yang aku yakini kalau dia berpotensi menjadi bishop terkuat di underworld, lagi pula dia juga orang yang jenius, dan juga aku sudah sangat mengenalnya jadi dengan sedikit pembicaraan dan tawaran aku yakin dia akan masuk kedalam peerageku." Jawab naruto. "Lalu kapan anda akan merekrutnya naruto-sama ?" Tanya yubelluna, "aku akan merekrutnya saat kita berpetualang nanti." Jawab naruto.

Setelah mendapat jawaban seperti itu, orang-orang paling penting di clan phenex itu hanya mendesah kecewa, tapi kata-kata terakhir naruto membuat mereka plus yubelluna sedikit kaget saat mendengar kalau naruto akan berpetualang. "Apa maksudmu akan berpetualang?" Tanya lady phenex, "ya aku memutuskan untuk berpetualang dalam rangka mencari anggota peerageku sekaligus melatih kemampuanku." Jawab naruto. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau kau adalah salah satu dari tiga anggota clan otsukami yang tersisa, di luar sana dalang dari pembunuhan keluargamu pasti masih berkeliaran dan kalau mereka mendengar kau berada diluar underworld sudah dipastikan kalau mereka akan langsung memburumu." Ucap lord phenex mengungkapkan pemikirannya untuk mencegah keponakannya ini agar tidak pergi. "Tenang saja aku akan ditemani oleh orang orang kuat seperti bee dan guy." Jawab naruto "lagi pula walau kalian tidak mengijinkan aku akan tetap pergi." Lanjut naruto yang membuat ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah perbincangan itu naruto dengan ditemani yubelluna pergi berkeliling lagi, dan secara tidak sengaja naruto bertemu dengan sairaorg, "halo naruto lama tidak bertemu." Sapa sairaorg pada naruto. "Ya sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu." Balas naruto. "Ada keperluan apa kau datang kesini?" Ucap naruto menanyakan maksud kedatangan sairaorg, "wooow santailah, kau bertanyawa seolah aku tidak boleh kemari, aku datang kemari karena ada urusan dengan lord phenex, jadi apa kau bisa memberi tahu aku di mana dia?" Jawab sairaorg dengan diakhiri pertanyaan. "Dia ada diruang keluarga." Jawab naruto. "Baiklah terima kasih karena sudah memberi tahuku." Ucap sairaorg dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Setelah kepergian sairaorg naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan yang terletak dibelakang mansion clan phenex, awalnya yubelluna mencoba menghentikan niat naruto tapi naruto tetap bersikeras untuk pergi jadi akhirnya yubelluna ikut untuk menemani naruto. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan yubelluna merasakan aura yang sangat aneh dari hutan itu sebelum akhirnya dia tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara naruto terus saja berjalan hingga saat dia sudah berjalan sudah cukup jauh dia baru menyadari kalau saat ini dia sedang berjalan sendirian dan saat berbalik kebelakang naruto melihat yubelluna tergeletak lumayanjauh darinya. Dan dengan cepat naruto berlari kearah yubelluna.

"Yubelluna, hei yubelluna bangunlah." Naruto terus berusaha membangunkan yubelluna, sampai

SLAB

SLAB

SLAB

naruto melemparkan beberapa pedang kecil kearah dahan pohon diatasnya. Dan dari sana muncul seseorang yang tidak terlihat karena pakaian yang dipakainya (pikiran saja pakaian zetsu saat bertemu dengan indra). "Kamu siapa? Apa kau yang membuat yubelluna pingsan?" Tanya naruto pada orang itu dengan nada yang tajam. "Hahahaha itu memang ulahku, aku hanya ingin tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang perbincangan kita." Ucap orang misterius itu. Naruto segera menggendong yubelluna gaya bridal style dan langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan orang itu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya naruto. "Aku adalah orang yan mengetahui semua hal tentang dirimu." Ucap orang itu. "Heh jangan bercanda, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu sama sekali." Ucap naruto. "memang kau tidak mengetahuiku, tapi ketahuilah kalau aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama ini, dan yang paling penting aku mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik pembantaian clanmu." Ucap orang itu dengan diakhiri sebuah seringai. "Apa kau bilang, cepat beritahu aku siap orangnya." Tuntut naruto dengan penuh emosi ditambah pasri besi yang mulai muncul di sekelilingnya.

"Hahahaha kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti." Ucap orang itu yang langsung melayang kearah naruto dan saat telah saling berhadapa dengan jarak tinggal lima centi meter tubuh orang itu langsung melebur menjadi aura berwarna ungu. Yang menyebabkan angin yang berada disekitar naruto langsung bertiup lumayan kencang. "Sekarang nikmatilah kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan." Ucap suara orang itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar benar pergi bersamaan dengan auranya yang juga ikut menghilang. Setelah orang itu pergi yubelluna mulai sadar kembali.

"Yubelluna kau baik baik saja?" Ucap naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon dengan yubelluna masih dipangkuannya. "Ha'i saya baik baik saja, hanya saja saya merasa sedikit pusing." Jawab yubelluna, "kalau begitu sebaikanya kita pulang, dan kau biar kugendong saja." Ucap naruto yang mulai berdiri lagi dengan yubelluna di gendongannya, yubelluna memang merasa seluruh tubuhnya sangat lemas jadi dia tidak bisa menolak perkataan naruto. 'Siapa sebenarnya orang itu, aku tidak merasakan aura apa pun darinya, sepertinya mulai aku harus lebih berhati hati lagi.' Batin naruto sebelum akhirnya pulang sebelum dia kemalaman karena saat ini matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip

.

Pagi hari di dunia bawah terlihat begitu cerah, di sebuah training ground pribadi clan phenex berdiri empat orang yang terdiri dari dua orang dewasa yang sudah berusia lumayan tua dan dua anak kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. Ya mereka adalah guy, killer bee, yubelluna, dan naruto. "Jadi pertama tama anda ingin berlatih apa ? Taijutsu atau kenjutsu." Tanya guy pada naruto. "Aku ingin melatih taijutsu terlebih dahulu." Jawab naruto. "Kenapa kamu ingin berlajar taijutsu terlebih dahulu? Seharusnya kau belajar kenjutsu dulu karena kenjutsu itu sangat keren, yo." Ucap bee dengan gaya repnya. "Karna aku sudah mahir kenjutsu." Ucap naruto dengan santai yang langsung menghancurkan perasaan bee yang sangat ingin melatih ketua clan otsukami berikutnya, ya kira kira seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh bee.

Dan perkataan naruto barusan berhasil membuat guy tertawa terbahak bahak serta yubelluna yang terkekeh. "Tapi apa alasanmu ingin melatih taijutsu? Kamu sudah dilengkapi dengan pertahanan mutlak dari pasir besi." Tanya guy. "Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi tidak benar juga, aku memang memiliki kekuatan pasir besi yang bisa membantuku dalam bertarung, tapi itu jika aku sudah menguasainya ketika aku belum menguasainya secara penuh. Jadi bisa kau tebak apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau dalam waktu dekat aku dihadapkan dengan pertarungan nyata. " Jawab naruto yang memberikan alasannya pada guy, walau dalam hati naruto merasa kesal harus mengulang kata yang sama dengan yang kemarin karena guy selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang memiliki makna yang sama. "Kemungkinan naruto-sama akan mati, dan jika beruntung kamu akan mendapat luka yang parah." Bukan guy yang mengutarakan tebakannya melainkan yubelluna. "Ya kau benar. Maka dari itu aku ingin belajar taijutsu." Ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihannya." Ucap guy dengan api membara di kedua matanya menandakan semangatnya sedang tinggi di pagi ini. "Sebentar, sebelum berlatih aku ingin tahu apa kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh yubelluna." Ucap naruto yang berhasil menghentikan langkah guy yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke tengah training gorund. "Aku tidak tahu apa kekuatanku, aku hanya bisa melakukan ini." Ucap yubelluna yang memperlihatkan sesuatu seperti partikel yang muncul dari lingkaran sihirnya. Sementara be dan naruto yang masih didekat yubelluna melihat dengan seksama partikel kecil itu, dan secara langsung beberapa partikel saling mendekat dan menimbulkan letusan kecil, dan itu membuat naruto sedikit terkejut, sedangakan be dia masih saja memeperhatikan lingkaran sihir itu dengan wajah yang menunjukan kalau dia yidak tahu apa apa.

"Bom." Ucap naruto ambigu yang membuat tiga orang lainnya menatap naruto dengan ekspresi bingung. "Yubelluna kau memiliki kemampuan menciptakan pertikel yang menyatu menjadi unsur yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat bom, aku yakin dengan konsentrasi tinggi dan pengontrolan yang tepat kau bisa membuat bom dengan ledakan sedang sampai besar, dan itu akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan antar tim." Ucap naruto menjelaskan sebisanya tentang kemampuan bidak queennya itu. "Jadi begitu ya." Gumam yubelluna. "Ya jadi mulai sekarang latihlah konsentrasimu dan kontrolmu pada kemampuanmu itu." Ucap naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh yubelluna.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Ucap killer bee yang merasa menjadi orang tidak berguna dan pengangguran karena tidak dapat melakukan apa apa. "Kau sebaiknya cari kushina nee-sama, dia ingin belajar kenjutsu, jadi latihlah dia daripada kau hanya duduk diam saja." Perintah naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh be.

.

.

Saat ini di training ground hanya tinggal naruto dan guy yang bersiap siap untuk berlatih, guypun melepaskan jubah putihnya dan menampilkannya dengan pakaian serba hijau dengan sepatu seperti ninja, sedangkan naruto masih setia dengan jubah putihnya. (Semua peerage naruto memakai jubah yang sama seperti milik ashura dan indra). "Baik dalam latihan taijutsu aku tidak akan segan segan, jadi aku ingin kau juga mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu." Ucap guy yang sudah mulai serius. "Baikalah aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan taijutsuku." Balas naruto.

"Baiklah ... hajime." Ucap guy yang dibarengi dengan melesatnya guy kearah naruto sambil melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya berharap bisa mengenai kepala naruto, tapi dengan sigap naruto melakukan kayang sehingga tendangan guy hanya mengenai angin, dan secara cepat naruto melakukan tendangan kearah punggung guy walau masih dalam posisi kayang. Guypun dengan refleks yang bagus menahan tendangan naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mengetahui tendangannya gagal naruto melakukan back klip kebelakang beberapa kali. 'Harus ku akui dia memang cepat.' Batin naruto menilai pergerakan guy.

Tak ingin diam naruto juga melesat kearah guy, guypun langsung memasang posisi siaga dan tepat saat sudah berada di hadapan guy naruto langsung menghilang dan kembali muncul dibelakang guy, tapi secara tidak terduga guy langsung memberikan tendangan kaki kanannya kepada naruto. Naruto yang tidak dalam posisi siagapun harus merelakan dirinya terhempas kebelakang. "Dalam segi kecepatan Anda memang sangat cepat dan sangat mendukung dalam pertarungan kenjutsu. Tapi ini adalah taijutsu kecepatan seperti itu tidak ada apa apanya." Ucap guy. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan guypun naruto berpikir keras mencari cara untuk dia gabungkan menjadi sebuah strategi yang mampu membantunya untuk mengalahkan guy. 'Sepertinya aku memang harus menggunakan kecepatan seperti itu.' Batin ambigu naruto.

narutopun mulai melepaskan sepatu ninjanya dan terlihat seuatu benda yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya, setelah melepaskannya narutopun melemparkan benda itu kebelakang.

DUARRRR.

Guy hanya menyeringai melihatnya, 'clan otsukami memang menuntut seluruh anggotanya untuk bisa menguasai gaya bertarung dari berbagai bidang, dan kecepatan adalah yang kedua dari yang paling utama. Jadi untuk mendapatkan kecepatan yang diinginkannya dia memasang benda seperti itu. Sepertinya aku harus lebih serius mulai sekarang. ' Batin guy setelah menganalisa apa yang naruto lakukan. "Baiklah guy aku akan lebih serius lagi sekarang." Ucap naruto. "Ya karena memang sudah seharusnya kau serius." Balas guy. Dan tanpa menunggu lama naruto langsung berlari kearah guy dengan kecepatan sedang dan langsung melemparkan beberapa pedang kecil kearah guy, tapi tepat setelah guy berhasil menghindarinya dia menyadari kalau naruto sudah tidak ada ditempatnya semula dan tiba-tiba

BUAKH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

ah akhirnya selesai juga chap dua, dan di review kemarin ada yang bilang rooknya guy ya memang benar, tapi ada yang keliru tebtang siapa yang jadi knight naruto di fic saya, memang penulis lain banyak yang menggunakan kakashi karena katanya kakshi hebat bisa menggunakan kubikiribochou, tapi menurutku dalam ilmu pedang killer be lebih unggul apalagi saat dia menggunakan pedang saat melawan sasuke, dengan kecepatan dan penggunaan ketujuh bedang yang hebat secara bersamaan sasuke hampir kalah jika tidak ada karin dan jugo serta suigetsu.

Dan satu lagi bidak peerage naruto yang dipastikan ikut, ini sudah pasti karena naruto sudah mengenal dekat orang ini. Seperti yang dikatakan diatas dia orang yang jenius dan bukan iblis murni. Jadi apakah ada yang bisa menebaknya? Ingat jangan sampai keliru lagi.

Dan untuk yang bertanya ini sudah memasuki cannon atau belum jawabannya adalah belum, lagipula di cannon terlalu terpokus pada peerage rias sedangkan fic ini hanya akan sedikit menyentuh alur cannon jadi sudah dipastikan seperti apa alurnya.

Dan untuk penulisan maaf bila banyak kesalahan soalnya mengetik di google chrome katanya suka hilang dan berubah sendiri jadi harap dimaklum.

Dan untuk yang merasa bingung dengan konflik di chapter 1 tentang pambantaian clan otsukami, saya akan sedikit membocorkannya kalau konflik itu akan berhubungan dengan inti permasalahan di fic ini jadi tunggu saja fic ini selesai baru kalian akan mengetahuinya.

Dan terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk hikasya yang telah memberikan koreksinya terhadap fic saya, dan saya akan mencoba menghilangkan skip time yang tidak terlalu diperlukan.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Bye


End file.
